half_lifefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Epilogue
Epilogue is a storyline for City 17 Street which originally acted as the end to the original continuity. It featured the return of Wallace Breen who plots to destroy City 17. The story aired on the 29th July 2014, but did return for a mini episode on the 8th August which dealt with Nathan Johnson leaving City 17 for a new life with his daughter Samantha Johnson. Following episodes of City 17 Street took place in a new continuity, nicknamed the "Revised Timeline", although a storyline later that year named New World had the original continuity Nathan Johnson traveling to an alternative timeline. City 17 Street would return to the original timeline seventeen months since "Epilogue" with the episode "Homecoming". Plot Following the death of Chell, Nathan plans to leave City 17 with his daughter Samantha and become a better father and put his life of violence behind him. But Samantha is abducted by a Combine Prowler and Nathan receives a message from Wallace Breen (who has been presumed dead since the Combine's downfall) that he has her and orders Nathan to come to the citadel. Nathan obliges but is knocked out and placed in a stalker pod. He is taken to Breen's old office, where Breen himself and The G-Man await. They tell Nathan that they plan to destroy City 17 and plan the rise of a new Combine Empire, and will be using Samantha as their employee and assassin, due to the fact Nathan had failed them in that regard. They show Samantha to Nathan, and she is taken away to their escape pod by a brainwashed Gordon Freeman. Breen and G-Man bid farewell before departing, leaving Nathan trapped in his pod and at the mercy of Breen's men. But Nathan's friends Simon Simms and Dan Mason arrive to save him and kill Breen's men before they can administer torture on him. They track where Breen's pod is heading and find it is going to a castle many miles out in the countryside and away from City 17. Nathan enters another escape pod, while his friends stay behind to keep the core stable and prevent destruction. Arriving at Breen's castle, Nathan dons a Combine outfit and manages to access the place. He is soon detected however, but manages to shoot through Breen's troops. Nathan tracks Samantha down in a dungeon and rescues her. Nathan comes face to face with G-Man but manages to overpower and knock him out. Breen tries to escape, but Nathan confronts him on top of the castle and shoots him, which causes Breen to fall off the edge. Nathan hacks into a computer and manages to prevent City 17 from being destroyed. He then wires the castle to self destruct, and escapes with Samantha and a captured G-Man in Breen's escape pod just as the facility is destroyed. They then return to City 17. Characters *Nathan Johnson *Simon Simms *Dan Mason *Wallace Breen *The G-Man *Emile Clayton *Combine Freeman Gallery 2014-12-16_00033.jpg|Samantha being taken to Breen's headquarters. 2014-12-16 00026.jpg Nathan and Sam leave 17.png Category:Stories Category:City 17 Street Category:NathanJohnson Category:C17S episodes